1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag holding device for holding and transferring bags of the types having an extended tab secured to a bag sidewall and extending above a mouth opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More particularly, but not exclusively, the bag holding device of the present invention is particularly useful for holding a plastic bag at a filling station and transferring this bag to a sealing station where a seal is made below the mouth of the bag while the contents are in the bag. Thus, when the bag is released the contents are already sealed in the bag and then conveyed for shipping.
In the prior art, and for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,153 issued Oct. 17, 1972 and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,100 issued Sept. 23, 1969, each bag is filled with its contents and then released onto a conveyor or slide for transportation to a sealing station. A disadvantage of this type of apparatus is that the bag is torn from its holding pins by the weight of the contents released therein and the top portion of the bag is no longer held. Therefore, there is no positive means of ensuring positive control of the bag for further handling either at another filling station or bag closing station, etc. In other known methods, additional means are used to pull or push the bag and its contents in a direction away from the holding pins to cause the extended lip of the bag to tear away from the holding pins. However, in these methods the bags are also released and the same disadvantages occur. With these known methods it is also possible that the contents may fall out of the bag during conveyance or be displaced from its required orientation, and therefore often there is required additional inspection.
A further disadvantage of the prior art is that the bag and its contents must be handled again by an operator or machine for sealing. Because there are contents inside the bag, it is very difficult to ensure uniform facial contact between both sidewalls of the bag below (the mouth as often there are folds in one or both sidewalls of the bag and this may result in an imperfect seal, often resulting in leaks at the seal as well as permanent wrinkles and making the bag essentially poor. Also, unless the top of the bag is held positively, it is very difficult to ensure that the contents of the bag are not in interference with the sealing area near the mouth of the bag.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a bag holding device which substantially overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a bag holding device which will hold the bag during its filling and also transfer the bag to a sealing station.
It is a still further feature of the present invention to provide a holding device which will align the sealing portion of both sidewalls of the bag in facial contact prior to sealing whereby to provide a seal which is substantially uniform and leak-proof.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides a bag holding device and method for holding bags of the type having an extended tab secured to a bag sidewall and extending above a mouth opening. The bag holding device comprises bag opening means for opening the mouth of the first bag from a plurality of aligned bags. Actuable holding means are further provided engaging a portion of the tab of the first bag. Means are also provided for displacing the first bag from the plurality of bags.